


In these Arms

by SamWhity



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWhity/pseuds/SamWhity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infilò le chiavi nella toppa e si stupì di dover girare la chiave due volte, visto e considerato il turno dell’ispanica al Pub vicino casa iniziasse di lì a un paio d’ore. Aprì la porta ed entrò.<br/>- Santana? – chiamò con voce incerta.<br/>Una voce lo riscosse.<br/>- Ha detto che usciva – Kurt perse la presa sulle chiavi – Doveva vedersi con una ragazza prima di iniziare a lavorare -.<br/>[...]<br/>- Dopo il matrimonio non abbiamo veramente parlato – arrossì leggermente – e io davvero vorrei che chiarissimo la nostra situazione – si morse un labbro è Kurt non riuscì ad impedirsi di trovarlo adorabile – perché due amici non finiscono a letto. E di certo non a fare quello che abbiamo fatto noi… e non è stato solo divertente, Kurt -.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In these Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Post 4x14 (Reaction-fic!!!)

**_Più che baciarsi, fu quasi un volersi mangiare_ **

**_(Luciano Ligabue – Pane al pane 1993)_ **

 

Cassandra July era appena rientrata nella sua personalissima Top 10 delle persone più odiose sull’intero globo terracqueo. Aveva passato due ore – due dannatissime ore! – piegato in posizioni oscene perché la sua schiena non era sufficientemente elastica, aveva dovuto saltare le prove dei Pomi di Adam – e vista l’attuale tensione con Adam nessuno sentiva il bisogno di ulteriori discussioni – e la doccia degli spogliatoi della NYADA aveva un’idea assolutamente _opinabile_ del concetto di “acqua calda”.

Ora, con i capelli ancora umidi e il borsone in spalla, stava uscendo dalla metro per tornare a casa, sperando Santana si fosse ricordata di andare a fare la spesa perché – a quanto pareva – Rachel non riusciva a trovare il tempo materiale.

“Passasse meno tempo a duettare con Brody sotto le lenzuola…” si ritrovò a pensare, salvo pentirsi subito dopo della cattiveria espressa nei confronti della propria migliore amica.

Infilò le chiavi nella toppa e si stupì di dover girare la chiave due volte, visto e considerato il turno dell’ispanica al Pub vicino casa iniziasse di lì a un paio d’ore. Aprì la porta ed entrò.

\- Santana? – chiamò con voce incerta.

Una voce lo riscosse.

\- Ha detto che usciva – Kurt perse la presa sulle chiavi – Doveva vedersi con una ragazza prima di iniziare a lavorare -.

Accese la luce con mano tremante, poi si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Seduto a gambe incrociate sul divano, con un’orrenda felpa ed un paio di pantaloni della tuta che era certo fossero suoi, sedeva l’ultima persona si aspettasse di vedere in quel momento.

\- Blaine? – mormorò interrogativo.

Il moro si strinse nelle spalle.

\- Dopo il matrimonio non abbiamo veramente parlato – arrossì leggermente – e io davvero vorrei che chiarissimo la nostra situazione – si morse un labbro è Kurt non riuscì ad impedirsi di trovarlo _adorabile_ – perché due amici non finiscono a letto. E di certo non a fare quello che abbiamo fatto noi… e non è stato solo _divertente_ , Kurt -.

Il biondo posò il borsone e si diresse in cucina senza una parola, uscendone un paio di minuti dopo con due tazze piene di the bollente.

\- Fai attenzione che scotta – mormorò, appoggiandosi al tavolino dell’ingresso.

Blaine prese la tazza senza proferire parola, prima di soffiare sul bordo e prenderne un sorso.

Dopo qualche istante di silenzio Kurt si concesse un sospiro estenuato.

\- Sto avendo dei problemi con Adam… - mormorò, sorridendo all’espressione dell’altro non appena _quel_ nome saltò fuori – Gli ho raccontato del matrimonio e lui mi ha detto che avevo bisogno di tempo… forse è vero, ma non riesco a pentirmi di quello che è successo -.

_“Pure se suppongo anche tu abbia avuto seri problemi a camminare, dopo…”_

L’altro fece per parlare, ma il biondo proseguì.

\- Con lui sto bene, Blaine. È questo il problema… - si morse un labbro.

\- Avete… - il moro non terminò la domanda, incapace di formulare un pensiero del genere.

_“Patetico. Proprio io non riesco a pensare ad una cosa del genere?!”_

Kurt sorrise, quasi intenerito.

\- No. Solo qualche bacio una sera in cui avevamo esagerato con la birra… -.

L’espressione sollevata di Blaine lo fece ridacchiare piano.

Il biondo si avvicinò al divano e si sedette di fianco a lui.

\- Avrei voluto, sai? – il moro deglutì piano, incapace di proferire parola – Lo volevo per dimostrarti che anche io ero riuscito a farlo con qualcuno che non fossi tu. Ma arrivati al punto ho detto no, e mi sono odiato perché non riuscivo a capire il perché… - si voltò e gli sfiorò la guancia, arricciando il naso al contatto con la barba ispida.

Blaine sorrise a quell’espressione e gli prese la mano tra le proprie, baciandone le nocche.

\- Grazie per avermelo detto – mormorò – Sai, ho fatto un viaggio infinito in treno e domani mattina mi aspetterà un altro calvario, ma sentirti dire _questo_ rende un’epopea del genere decisamente meritevole -.

\- Domattina? – pigolò il biondo, incapace di trattenersi.

L’altro annuì.

\- Non ci sono altri treni sino a domenica sera, e oggi è giovedì – gli spiegò, specchiandosi in quelle iridi azzurre come a chiedergli il permesso.

_“Ti prego chiedimelo._

_Chiedimi di aspettarti domani sera dopo le lezioni._

_Chiedimi di prepararti la colazione e portartela a letto._

_Chiedimi di guardarti dormire, con addosso quel pigiama nero che abbiamo comprato assieme…”_

\- Resta sino a domenica – mormorò Kurt – Voglio parlare ad Adam, ma ho bisogno di sapere che quando tornerò a casa sentendomi un rifiuto tu sarai qui…  - concluse, prima di appoggiare la fronte sulla sua spalla.

\- Mi dispiace – Blaine non si rese conto di aver dato voce a quel pensiero sino al momento in cui sentì Kurt carezzargli la schiena e canticchiare.

\- No regrets, just love -.

Niente da fare, Katy Perry ne sapeva una più del diavolo…

 

 

La discussione con Adam fu meno penosa del previsto.

Il laureando pareva a conoscenza di buona parte delle cose che Kurt gli disse, e sorrise quando questo ammise di aver avuto bisogno di una spinta non indifferente per capire quale fosse realmente la strada da percorrere.

\- Amici? – chiese quindi il più vecchio, per poi porgergli la mano – Piacere, Adam -.

L’altro non rispose subito, si limitò ad avvicinarsi ed abbracciarlo stretto.

\- Grazie – poi si allontanò con gli occhi lucidi e prima di avviarsi verso l’uscita si voltò – Ci vediamo alle prove! -.

Blaine lo aspettava a casa, seduto sul divano mentre sfogliava opuscoli delle varie università – aveva giustificato così quel viaggio improvviso, anche se era certo almeno Cooper avesse subodorato qualcosa - con Santana che canticchiava in cucina preparando chissà cosa.

\- Allora? È stato così terribile? – sorrise quando lo vide entrare con un involto della pasticceria.

Il biondo non rispose, si limitò a poggiare l’involto sul tavolo e avvicinarglisi velocemente.

Lo baciò con una voracità che Blaine gli aveva sentito adottare pochissime volte e che accolse con stupore e voglia. La voglia di sentirlo addosso, di immergersi in quella bolla fatta di sospiri indecenti, sudore e baci, di viverlo prima di doverlo salutare per tornare a Lima.

\- Unicorni andate in camera – li rimproverò bonaria la latina, prima di chiudersi in bagno con la scusa di una doccia.

Kurt lo prese per mano, prima di sfiorargli il viso con una carezza.

\- Coccole? – mormorò.

E quando la porta si chiuse alle loro spalle furono certi di vedere Santana dare il cinque a Brody, arrivato da qualche istante, sotto l’occhio incredulo di Rachel.


End file.
